Xuě
by IggyChu Forever
Summary: One night, Yao suddenly appears on Arthur's doorstep clutching a tiny baby that he claims to be his. How will Arthur react? IggyChu. England/Britan x China Mpreg. Other possible pairings later. Human names used.
1. Chapter 1

**me: **Hi guys! I'm Yoshiko and this is my first published fanfiction evah! Huzzah! I love Hetalia, an IggyChu is one of my favorite pairings.

**England:** Yoshiko love, would you like a scone?

**me:** Ur ma gersh Iggy, go take cookin' lessons gurl!

**England: **I am not a girl!

**France:** Onhonhonhonhon! Did I hear that Angleterre is a girl?

**England:** Go away frog!

**me:** China, do the disclaimer

**China:** Yoshiko does not own Hetalia

**me:** 'Cuz if I did, the whole show would be about China!

* * *

Xuě

_Chapter 1_

The snow was falling outside, silently coating the outdoor world in a soft, white blanket. Arthur Kirkland lounged on the sofa, staring blankly at the blaring television screen. There was a small knock at the door, but Arthur dismissed it as a sound from the television. The knock came again, only this time louder and more hurried. Alfred groaned and pushed himself up of the sofa, leaning forward to turn off the television. He made his way over to the door, opened it and gasped.

Standing there was a young man clutching a bundle of blankets and splattered with blood. He was teetering on the edge of sleep and struggling to stay upright.

"Oh my god." Arthur whispered, recognizing the young man as his friend, Yao Wang. Suddenly, the young man's eyes fluttered and he swayed dangerously, collapsing into Arthur's arms. Picking his friend up quickly, yet gently, he brought the small Asian man to the sofa where he had so recently vacated. Laying him down he tried frantically to speak to him.

"Yao...Say something. Please! Speak to me! Yao!" Arthur said, tears beginning to stream down his face. One of them landed on Yao's hand, he slowly raised it to gently grasp Arthur's face. Opening his eyes, he whispered to his friend.

"Arthur…" he said "Arthur...Look" he shifted the small bundle in his arms so that the other could see better. Arthur, still crying, uncertainly pulled back a few of the the blankets to reveal a baby's face. He stopped crying to stare in wonder at the tiny baby.

"Yao...Who is this?" he asked. The chinese man smiled exhaustively.

"This is Mae" he said "my daughter" Arthur stared at Yao in unbelieving shock.

"D-daughter?!" Arthur stuttered. "You mean…" Yao nodded. Arthur, who's tears had dried up completely ventured to ask another question. "Wh-who is her mother?" he asked, still staring at the baby. Yao laughed weakly.

"You're not going believe this, but I am." Yao said. Arthur snapped his head up to look at his friend, his lover.

"What?" he whispered, disbelievingly. "But...but thats not possible...you're...you're a boy!" Arthur exclaimed. "Aren't you?" Yao looked at Arthur, golden eyes meeting emerald.

"Yes Arthur, I am a boy." Yao said "However, she is still my daughter, though I'm not sure how." Arthur sank onto the sofa, holding his head, trying to take in the information.

"Does that mean that this is your b-blood?" he asked, his voice quivering on the last word.

Yao nodded again and shifted his arm. Mae, feeling the sudden change underneath her, wriggled and grunted uncomfortably until she began crying. Hearing her cry made Yao look up at Arthur in a panic. Arthur returned a look of uncertainty.

"Shhhhh….It's okay….Shhhhhh" Yao said, bouncing Mae slightly and rubbing her back. She stopped crying and opened her eyes.

Arthur gasped, Mae had two different colored eyes. One was golden like Yao's but the other was the exact same shade of emerald green as his own.

"W-what…?" he whispered shifting over to get a better look at the child. Mae turned her head to face Arthur and looked at him, her eyes still glistening from the previously shed tears. She lost interest in him after a few seconds and turned back to Yao who smiled at her. But, Yao's smile quickly turned to a frown. He had noticed the girl's eyebrows. They, although small, were almost exact replicas of Arthur's.

"So...um...if you were the...mother..." Arthur said nervously, bringing Yao out of his concentration.

"Mother?" Yao looked up, a smile on his small asian face. He began to laugh at the thought. Arthur began to laugh too, and Mae who was completely oblivious to what was happening made gurgling sounds, only to make Arthur and Yao laugh harder.

"Anyway" Arthur said after they had calmed down "Do you know who the other parent is?"

he asked. Yao stiffened.

"That, I do not know." Yao said. "But I have a hunch"

"Who?" Arthur asked, the air of laughter completely gone.

"T-this may astonish you" Yao said, turning to look at Mae. "But, I believe that...you are" Yao said quietly.

Arthur was thunderstruck. Never, never in a million years had he thought that this would happen.

"How is that possible?!" He exclaimed "How?!"

"I-I think...remember when we were living together a while ago?" Yao asked. Arthur nodded slowly "Remember that night?" Arthur pondered the question, then was suddenly struck with the answer.

"Oh my god" Arthur murmured. He definitely remembered that night. "So...Technically, I'M Mae's father?" he said, almost too afraid to ask. Yao nodded once again. "Oh my-" Arthur's voice faltered.

"There are tests we can do." Yao said "You know, blood tests." Arthur shook his head. If this child was his daughter, then the last thing he wanted was for long, sharp things to be inserted into her. Especially since she was a tiny baby.

"No. I think we have enough evidence that she is...ours" Arthur's voice quavered at the last word.

"Yes, I believe so too" Yao said "But we should still get someone other than ourselves to judge that." Arthur nodded. Suddenly Yao fell backwards slightly and his eyelids flickered.

"Yao!" Arthur said, reaching out to catch his beloved.

"It's okay Arthur" Yao said "I'm just tired, that's all" Arthur breathed out in relief.

"Would you prefer a bed to the sofa" he asked.

"Yes please" Yao answered. Suddenly he was picked up, baby and all, off the sofa. "A-Arthur!" he gasped, clutching his lover's shirt.

"Come on." Arthur said, carrying him, bridal style, up the stairs with Mae asleep in Yao's arms. He lay Yao down onto a soft bed with warm duvet covers. Yao recognized the room instantly.

"Isn't this Your room?" he asked. Arthur smiled.

"I know, but I don't have any guest rooms that are suitable for you" he smiled and bent over to brush the tiny amount of hair that Mae had, out of her face. Then he slid into the bed.

"What are you doing?!" Yao demanded.

"Well, Mae Is ours." Arthur responded "Right?" A smile danced across Yao's lips. He nodded. Arthur leaned over and planted a soft kiss on Yao's forehead. "Goodnight Yao"

he whispered.

"Good night Arthur" Yao whispered back.

* * *

**A/N:** I didn't use China's "aru" in this because it would kinda mess with the story and such. Also, "Xuě" means "snow" in Chinese. I don't know if it's correct, seeing as I used Google Translate, but Whatev!

I will try to update ASAP! Hope you liked it!

**Romano:** Review Goddammit!

**Italy:** Woah! Big brother! Don't swear in front of the bambinos!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! Here is chapter 2! Thanks for waiting!

I don't own Hetalia or the McDonald's mentioned in the story!

* * *

Yao opened his tired eyes and rubbed them blearily. Yawning, he sat up and stretched out his arms.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." A voice said. Yao turned to see Arthur seated on the edge of the bed, smiling.

"H-hi" Yao said, yawning again. Arthur laughed.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked. Yao nodded and slowly lay back down. Mae, still asleep, squirmed and rolled over, her hair falling into her face, drawing the attention of the two adults. Yao reached down and stroked her cheek, brushing the hair away to reveal her face.

"She looks so peaceful." Yao said. Arthur nodded his head and reached his own hand over to hold Yao's.

"Yes, she does." Arthur replied. The two lovers stared blissfully at the tiny baby that resembled them so. "Do you think we should invite some friends over? They would want to meet her." He said. Yao nodded silently, still staring at the little jumped up and headed to the door.

"Why don't you have a shower, and I'll go call them. Okay?" He said, Yao slowly pushed himself up off the bed and stood up, his legs wobbly. He swayed a little, but grasped the wall and made his way over to the adjoining bathroom. Then he stopped.

"Uh...Arthur? Other than this, I don't have any clothes." He looked slightly worried. Arthur waved his hand as if he was waving away the problem.

"Don't worry, you can borrow some of my clothes." He said. However Yao did not look convinced. But, despite his discomfort of wearing Arthur's clothes, Yao continued into the bathroom. After he closed the door, Mae opened her eyes and began rolling around, kicking her legs. Arthur laughed and picked up the small girl off the bed and looked her in the eye.

"Do you want to meet some of Daddy's and Papa's friends?" He asked holding Mae up to his face. She giggled and waved her tiny fists. "Come on then!" Arthur laughed, taking the baby downstairs with him. He picked up the pone from the hall table and dialed one of his friend's number. The phone rang three times before being picked up.

"Bonjour, this is Francis speaking." Arthur smiled at his friend's politeness.

"Hello Francis, it's Arthur." He said.

"Ah! Arthur, mon ami! How are you?" Francis asked

"Just grand, thanks." Arthur replied. "I was wondering, are you busy today?"

"Ueh, I do not believe so. Why?" Francis said

"Could you maybe come over later? I've got something to show you." Arthur said, shifting Mae in his arms as she began sucking on his ear.

"Sure! What time?" Francis replied enthusiastically.

"How about one? Could you call Alfred, Matthieu and Ludwig? I think Feliciano is at Ludwig's house at the moment." Arthur said, he could hear Francis rustling paper on the other end.

"Oui! Can do!" Francis said "Au revoir!" He hung up. Arthur put down the phone and placed Mae on the sofa. She rolled over into her back and discovered the remote for the TV, which sh promptly began sucking on.

"No! Mae, don't do that!" Arthur cried, rushing over to remove the remote from the infant's mouth. She whined and kicked her legs, unhappy that her toy had been taken away. Arthur looked around the room for something to keep her occupied and spotted a plastic McDonalds toy on the corner table from the last time that Alfred had visited. Snatching it up, he gave it to Mae, who immideatly took interest and began playimg with it. Sighing, Arthur picked up the Phone again and dialed one of his other friend's number. This time, the phone rang twice.

"Moshi moshi." A maleJapanese voice said on the other end.

"Hello Kiku, how are you?" Arthur asked.

"Fine thank you." Kiku said.

"Sorry to bother you so early, but, are you busy today?" Arthur asked.

"No, I do not berive so." Kiku responded, his Japanese accent preventing him from saying "believe" properly.

"Would you like to come over at around one?" Arthur asked.

"Dat wourd be rovery*" Kiku said.

"Great! See you then!Bye." Arthur said, and after hearing the click on the other end, hung up. Then he turned to Mae. "Let's go check on Papa. Okay?" He said. Mae gurgled in reply. Arthur laughed and carried her back up the stairs and into the bedroom.

Yao had finished his shower and was standing in front of Arthur's closet waiting for Arthur to open it. Arthur set Mae down on the bed and walked over to his beloved, wrapping his arms around him. The smaller tensed up and stood still, making Arthur pull away.

"What's the matter?" Arthur asked, concerned.

"Well, I happen to be wearing nothing but a towel." Yao said, a slight blush creeping up his cheeks. Arthur stood there for a moment, then burst out laughing. "What?!" Yao said, embarrassedly.

"I only just noticed that!" Arthur laughed. Yao, now seeing the funny side to it, began laughing as well. Mae, however, decide that now was the moment to start gurgling, so she stared at her parents, gurgling at them. "I suppose you want some clothes?" Arthur laughed. Yao smiled at him in response.

The two of the began looking through Arthur's clothes, picking out the ones that suited Yao best. Arthur pulled out a giant feathery hat and held it up for Yao to see.

"How about this?" He joked, Yao rolled his eyes, laughing.

"No, but maybe for Halloween." He said, pulling out a soft, red dress shirt and a pair of skinny, corduroy pants. "I think I'll wear these." He said, and walked over to the bathroom again but this time Arthur followed.

"I'll wait out here. Okay?" Yao smiled.

"Don't forget about Mae." He said. Arthur waved his hand.

"She'll be fine." He said, glancing over at the baby who had decided to turn herself into a burrito by rolling up in the covers. "See?" He said, gesturing over to her. Yao smiled and closed the door, leaving Arthur to wait outside.

On the bed, Mae had discovered that if you put your head into a pillowcase, then moving became extremely difficult, especially if you were smaller than the pillow. She pulled her head out of the pillow and threw it at the wall. When it bounced back to her, she yelled and punched it with her tiny fist. Then, she grabbed it and stuffed it in her mouth, dragging it along with her under the covers.

Arthur, who had watched this whole scene laughed at his daughters silliness and stood up just as Yao opened the door. Turning, Arthur looked at Yao with loving eyes and he reached out his arms to embrace the other.

"Your wonderful Yao, you know that?" He whispered into the smaller's hair. Yao smiled and looked up at his lover, their faces not too far apart.

"But, your fantastic Arthur." He whispered back, now feeling Arthur's breath on his cheek. Arthur smiled back as his lips brushed Yao's and his hands wrapped around Yao's waist. The two exchanged a sweet and loving kiss that seemed to last forever, until Mae yelled again, making the lovers break apart.

"Apparently, Mae doesn't approve of our kissing." Arthur said, laughing. Yao hugged him tightly.

"Yeah? Well, I don't care" he said. Arthur bent his head down and Nuzzled Yao's cheek.

"Neither do I" he said quietly.

* * *

**A/N:**

Yay! Chapter 2! Sorry that I didn't update for a while, I kinda got distracted by the awesomeness of Soul x Kid and I HAD to write a fanfiction about it. Thanks so much for lots of people reading it, but if you could reviewvthat would be great! It makes me really happy! Also, I take requests, so if you want me to write you a story, then just ask!

*that would be lovely* yea, when you try to write Japan sayong a sentence with a lot of "L" s, it looks really weird.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **

Hi everyone! I'm back with chapter 3! Yay!

I hope you like it!

* * *

The doorbell sounded from down the hallway.

"That'll be them!" Arthur exclaimed, rushing to open the door. Yao picked up Mae from the bed where she was playing and carried her into the bathroom.

"Hey everyone!" Arthur said, pulling open the door to reveal a group of around 5 people on the porch. One auburn-haired Italian man waved happily.

"Hi Arthur!" he exclaimed "Francis called us and said you had something to show us!" he said, referring to the long-haired blonde man in front of him. Arthur nodded vigorously, then gestured into the house.

"Yeah! Come on in!" he said, turning to go into the house. The group followed him, chatting happily. "You can all set your coats down on this chair here." He said, pointing to chair next to the phone.

"Ludwig, my coat button is stuck!" the Italian, Feliciano, said to a tall, blonde German. "Can you help me?" he asked sweetly. The German man, Ludwig, obliged without a second thought. The others followed Arthur into the living room and seated themselves down on the various sofas and armchairs.

"Hey, Arthur?" Alfred, an American, said loudly.

"Yes Alfred?" Arthur responded. Alfred waved his arms around the room.

"Where's Kiku? All of us are here except him, Yao and Ivan, who's on cruise with his sisters."

"Yao is already here and Kiku is coming in a few minutes." Arthur said just as the doorbell rang a second time. Francis stood up and walked into the hall saying not to worry, and that he'll get it.

"Ah! Bonjour Kiku!" Francis said, opening the door and beckoning the cold Japanese man into the house. Kiku bowed in thanks.

"Herro Francis-san." he said. "Where is Arthur-san?" he asked, looking around the hall.

"He is just in the living room. Here, let me take your coat." Francis returned, taking the grateful Kiku's coat and putting it on the chair with the rest. He then followed Kiku into the living room and resumed his spot on the sofa next to Feliciano.

"So, why are we all here Arthur?" Alfred inquired. Arthur turned to all his guests.

"Well, about that." Arthur said "There is something very important that Yao and I have to show you." he said and motioned them to follow him upstairs. They stood up and followed him, although confused. Arthur led them down the narrow hallway and stopped in front of his closed bedroom door.

"Now this will probably astonish many of you, and maybe freak you out, but just bear with me. Okay?" he said. His guests nodded cautiously. Arthur reached forward and turned the door handle, pushing the door open.

Lying on the bed, propped up by pillows and surrounded by blankets was an extremely tired-looking Yao. In his arms Mae lay sleeping peacefully. The small group of people looked at Arthur quizzically.

"Why is Yao holding a baby?" Matthew asked.

"Who's baby is it?" Ludwig asked. The others nodded. Arthur looked at Yao for help, who returned it with his own look of question. Sighing, Arthur took a deep breath.

"This is Mae." he said. "My and Yao's daughter." Silence.

"What?!" Alfred demanded, breaking both the tension and the silence. "How?!" Yao looked at him with a tired smile.

"We have no idea how, but we are sure she is ours." Yao said. "Look." he lifted Mae up for them to see, waking her in the process. She whined and opened her double colored eyes. They all gasped.

"S-she has two different corored eyes!" Kiku whispered. Yao and Arthur nodded.

"Golden like Yao's and green like mine." Arthur said.

"And her eyebrows!" Francis said, beginning to laugh. "Just like yours Arthur!" he said.

"They look better on her though." Alfred laughed. Feliciano reached out and stroked her hair, smiling.

"Her pretty, dark hair is soft and silky, just like her papa's." he said. Yao blushed slightly at this comment.

"Can I hold her?" Francis asked suddenly. Yao looked slightly surprised at this request, but nodded, holding her out for Francis.

Taking her in his arms, Francis gazed down at her tiny face. She giggled and reached up to pull at his long golden hair, making him smile a smile that none of the others had seen before. It was the same smile that Francis had wore whenever he had held his brother Matthew as a baby. Mae poked her tiny fingers at his scruffy chin and ran them over the stubble, feeling their rough scratch under her palm. The others watched the two smile at each other and Francis gently poking her tiny nose, making her giggle delightedly.

"They're so cute!" Feliciano said to Kiku, who smiled and fingered his camera, wanting desperately to capture the adorable scene on camera. Finally, not being able to contain himself any longer, he snapped his finger down on the button, taking picture after picture.

"Thank you." Francis said happily, handing Mae back over to her parents. Yao smiled and took Mae back into his arms while Arthur poked Francis's arm.

"You looked like you enjoyed that." he said. Francis laughed.

"Yes, I did. I haven't been able to do that since Matthew here was four." Francis said, nodding his head towards Matthew who was cooing over the baby with Feliciano, Kiku, Alfred and Ludwig.

"She is so cute Yao." the normally stiff Ludwig said. Mae smiled at him and extended her arms to him, making him melt. He held up his large hand and she grabbed his fingers, moving them to make it look like his fingers were walking. Yao laughed at the red blush that was spreading fast across Ludwig's face.

"So you DO have a soft side Ludwig." Matthew said, smiling. Ludwig looked at him, the blush reddening.

"So, there is another matter that we need to discuss." Arthur said making everyone look up at him. "We need to decide who her godparents will be." Yao looked at him quizzically.

"Godparents? What do you mean?" Yao asked his lover, not understanding.

"Yes, godparents Yao. It's important in case something happens to us. I don't want Mae to have to live in orphanage." Arthur responded determinedly. Kiku nodded.

"Hai, riving in an orphanage is not preasant. It made me very unhappy when I was riving in one." Kiku said. Yao looked at his adopted brother, then back at Arthur.

"Alright." he said. "But who?" They all looked at eachother.

"I think that Francis should be one godparent seeing as he and Arthur have been friends since kindergarten and Kiku should be the other godparent because he is Yao's brother, even though he was adopted." Matthew said.

"Good idea Mattie." Alfred said, patting his best friend's head. The others all nodded and voiced their agreement.

"Fine, then it's settled." Arthur said standing up. He walked over to Yao and planted a soft kiss on his forehead. "Would any of you like some tea?" he asked.

"Yes please." Feliciano said, grabbing Ludwig's hand. "Come on Ludwig. Yao looks really tired, we should let him rest." The others followed Arthur, Feliciano and Ludwig out the door and downstairs, except Kiku, who stayed by the end of Yao's bed. After the others had gone downstairs, he stood and walked swiftly over to Yao, clasping his free hand.

"Yao-san…" he said. "No...NeNe-chan. I want you to know something, okay?" Yao looked slightly taken aback by Kiku using the old nickname that they had made up as children, but he nodded.

"I want you to know that no matter what, I wirr forever rove you. And not just as brothers. I rove you more than that, much more. I know that you rove Arthur this way, but I wanted you to know that he isn't the onry one." Kiku said. Yao looked at him in shock, partially by what Kiku had just said, but also partially because he had noticed that Kiku had tears in his chocolate eyes.

"K-Kiku!" he stuttered. Kiku looked at him, his eyes pleading as the tears began to overflow.

"P-prease just say it back." Kiku's voice shook. "Say that you rove me. Prease?" Yao's eyes softened as tears of his own began flowing.

"Oh Kiku." he whispered, pulling his younger brother into a tight embrace. "Of course I love you." Kiku sobbed quietly into his older brother's chest, hugging him tightly.

"A-arigato." Kiku mumbled after a few minutes. "Those words are so precious to me NeNe-chan." he said, sitting up and wiping his eyes. Yao looked at him and smiled softly. Kiku looked up and returned it with a gentle smile of his own.

"I love you Kiku." Yao said. Kiku beamed and bent to pick up Mae, he twirled around, holding her to his chest, making her laugh wildly.

"I rove you to NeNe-chan." he replied.

* * *

**Another A/N:**  
Mwahahahahaha! I surprised you all! Adding Japan x China in there even surprised me! I hope none of you hate me for it though. Anyway, I don't own Hetalia or anything.

Please Review! It makes me really happy when you do!


	4. Author's Note

Oh. My. God. 300 Reads! Thankyou thankyou thankyou! Thanks to all of you who bothered to read my story! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, school has gotten in the way. Hopefully, in the next chapter (depending on what my mind tells me) you'll find out why Mei acts so much older than she actually is. Once again, thank you so much! Please rate / review!


End file.
